Eres mío
by naomiatikawa
Summary: Un día, una noche antes de tu matrimonio, me escabulliré a tu cuarto, para hacerte mío, como siempre lo has sido.


**Naomi:** Para las personas (**Ryuzaki**) que pensaban que no puedo escribir un one-shot (**Ryuzaki**) que pensaban que solo escribia cosas largas (**Ryuzaki**) ¡En Tu Cara! [?] —Saca la lengua como niña pequeña.— Enjoy!

_Un día, una noche antes de tu matrimonio, me escabulliré a tu cuarto, para hacerte mío, como siempre lo has sido._

Faltaba tan solo un día, y volvió a releer la carta que había llegado no hace más de dos semanas. Era de él, su ex-novio, el cual siempre quiso olvidar, no al haber sido una terrible relación, fue por el hecho de que este simplemente estaba loco, desquiciado, y lo podía reafirmar con esa carta.

Por cortesía lo había invitado a su matrimonio, después de todo era un buen amigo suyo; pero esa carta que le había llegado a su despacho le atemorizaba y recordaba por qué termino con él.

Nuevamente leyó.

_Tu eres mío, siempre lo fuiste aunque ya otro hombre allá tocado tu cuerpo. En la noche reafirmaré que eres mío._

A su desgracia la noche caía, y ya el día de mañana era su "_tan esperada_" boda.

No es como si en realidad fuera a violarlo, ¿verdad? Solo lo intimidaba para que no prosiguiera con sus planes de matrimonio, ¡¿verdad?!

Estaba asustado, intimidado, y el leer esa carta no le ayudaba a reanudar el sueño. No necesitaba consejos de que hacer y qué no hacer; y si, le asustaba el poder ser abusado de forma sexual en la noche. Aunque no sería una violación por completo, no es como si fuese involuntario... ¡Ah! ¡Pero claro que lo era! ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía dejar a su pareja tirada en el altar por un ex psicópata.

Mejor dejaría de pensar. Si.

Dobló la carta en su estado normal por los pliegues que ya estaban hechos, la dejo encima de una mesita de noche al lado de su cama, que también tenía una lámpara para las noches pesadas. Envolvió su cuerpo en las cobijas de una forma protectora, quedando su mirada fija en la puerta, vigilando como un perro que no llegara nadie de repente, y es que no podía llegar alguien, estaba en su apartamento como rito de que los novios no podían dormir juntos esa noche.

Sus párpados fueron cediendo poco a poco a la gravedad e insomnio, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano para mantener sus ojos de par en par. Pero no pudo, el primer soldado en caer fue su ojo derecho, y seguido el izquierdo, así quedando dormido.

_Te haré mío como siempre lo has sido._

Esa oración sonaba en su cabeza, dejándole más difícil el trabajo de reconciliar el sueño. Intento moverse en sí, para ver qué lado de su cómoda almohada le hacía confortar el sueño más rápido, pero al intentarlo no pudo moverse. Un pensamiento, solo uno, paso veloz por su mente: Akashi. Había bajado la guardia durmiendo de esa forma, y la frase en su cabeza sonaba tan real que hacia parecer que… ¡¿Estaba ahí?!

Se levantó de forma veloz, abriendo de forma simultanea sus ojos como si fueran platos, dándole un gran mareo debido a la velocidad con la que prosiguió. Su mano se estiro hasta su lámpara de noche, para prenderla y lograr distinguir mejor su cuarto.

—Nada. —Suspiro en un susurro aliviado al no encontrar al pelirrojo en su cuarto, solo sus cosas. ¿Sus cosas? Ahora que recordaba no había visto la carta de Akashi en su mesita cuando fue a prender la lámpara, tal vez no la distinguió con la oscuridad o se cayó por la velocidad que hizo el movimiento, de igual manera debería verificar.

Miro a la mesita, efectivamente no estaba. Se agacho sostenido por su pecho en el colchón de su litera para mirar si se encontraba en el suelo: tampoco se encontraba ahí.

Un frio pasó por sus brazos descubiertos por la camiseta que traía, era un frio espeluznante parecido al de la noche… ¿Frio? ¿En su cuarto?

Miro hacia su ventana con miedo en su rostro, intentando creer que solo había sido la calefacción de su cuarto, aunque ese pensamiento no tenía ni un poco de lógica, calefacción, por Dios, era para calentar, no para enfriar. Ciertamente la ventana se encontraba abierta, la ventana de su pequeño balcón.

Se levantó de su cama hasta la ventana, para cerrarla como propósito, así impidiendo que continuara el paso del frio a su cuarto. Suspiraba cada vez que podía el aire frio de la noche, al final llegando hasta ambos ventanales abiertos de par en par, y así cerrándolos, a la vez junto a las cortinas.

Su mano había quedado grabada en la niebla que empañaba los vidríales del balcón. Miro un momento a la nada, volviendo en poco tiempo en sí mismo. Giro en dirección a su lecho, para continuar con su sueño, el cual no recordaba, solo la voz de Akashi, tan firme, tan real, como si estuviera ahí. No, estaba alucinando, la carta le había llegado muy a pecho.

¿Y la carta? Aun no se explicaba donde había desaparecido, y lo de la ventana también era un problema, recordaba muy bien haberla cerrado por la prevista ventisca de nieve, y la carta no estaba en el suelo. Una de sus manos paso por su corto cabello celeste, llevándoselo hacia atrás, para poder pensar mejor en porque esas anomalías.

_Una noche antes de tu boda…_

Nuevamente la voz tan realista hizo que volteara ferozmente en busca del dueño de ella sin encontrar nada más que la tenue oscuridad que lo cubría en la noche. ¿Pero si había recién encendido una de sus lámparas? Ya no estaba encendida, la verdad es que ya no podía distinguir ni una luz. Su boca se partió en dos, intentando dar un grito atemorizado por lo que estaba sucediéndole.

—Shh. —Escucho al fin la voz más distinguible de Akashi, ya ahora seguro de que no estaba solo en la habitación. —No querrás que nos escuchen.

Una de sus lámparas (no la de la mesita) se encendió, dando vista a un sillón que tenía en un rincón de su cuarto, y encima de él, estaba, obviamente, Akashi Seijuuro, con la dichosa carta de papel pergamino en una de sus manos, y en su rostro las gafas que casi nunca llevaba puestas, pero que se le veían completamente sensual, dándole un aire de madurez que ya de por si tenía.

—_Un día, una noche antes de tu matrimonio…_ —Quito las gafas del puente formado en su nariz, y se levantó del sillón, en dirección a Kuroko, que permanecía pasmado, con intención de moverse, pero sin resultado alguno. —_Me escabulliré a tu cuarto… —_Decía, sin necesidad de leer lo que había escrito en la carta. —_Para hacerte mío, como siempre lo has sido. _—Una de sus manos se estiro al rostro de Tetsuya, tocándole la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, y contemplando aquella piel blanquecina que tanto lo caracterizaba. Su rostro fue al del contrario, para besarle la mejilla con delicadeza, mientras este se mantenía estático.

¿No pensaba moverse? Claro, pensaba huir, o golpearle el pie a Akashi para salir corriendo de su cuarto. Pero no podía, estaba hipnotizado con aquellos ojos ambarinos y carmesí, con su voz tan profunda, con el calor del cuerpo contrario que tanto extrañaba en algunas ocasiones; con los labios que acariciaban su mejilla, tan carnosos, amaba morderlos y saborearlos. No aguantaba más, y debía admitirlo de una vez por todas: lo extrañaba, todo, todo completamente de él fue tan perfecto, aunque su obsesión le asustaba, y su corazón "_pertenecía_" a otro hombre, quería… También quería…

Su cuerpo cayó a los pies de Akashi, quedando inmóvil, sumiso a su aura de prepotencia.

_Me conoces, sabias bien que aunque no siguiéramos juntos, soy egoísta, y soy dueño de tu vida._

La nariz de Akashi recorrió su vientre, dándole un leve cosquilleo que pasó desapercibido, aun sin decirle ninguna palabra al contrario, solo observando como disfrutaba de adueñarse nuevamente de su cuerpo.

_Soy dueño de tu ser, tu cuerpo y alma me pertenecen. _

Claro, nuevamente, si es que alguna vez había dejado de ser de Akashi, pero parecía que no, que aunque hubieran terminado, este seguía siendo su propietario, como si hubiera sido marcado de por vida cuando unían sus cuerpos, cuando se besaban y acariciaban, cuando se dedicaban palabras románticas. ¿Acaso eso significo que siempre tendría correa?

Sintió los chupones en su vientre, que eran una muestra más de a quien pertenecía su cuerpo, haciéndose más fuertes cada vez que subía por su pecho, luego volvía a descender hasta sus caderas, cintura, y llegar a su entrepierna cubierta por su bóxer. Beso encima de este, aunque aún no estuviera excitado, claro está, hacia un esfuerzo casi inhumano para no tener una erección, además de haber soportado tantas veces a esas provocadoras caricias para no caer ante el pelirrojo.

—Ahg. —Dijo por fin, girando su cabeza a un lado, mientras cerraba sus parpados.

Sabía cada uno de sus puntos débiles por desgracia, y había comenzado a tocar uno de estos. Se sacudía al sentir como Akashi succionaba su miembro (ya un poco más erecto) por encima de su bóxer, y dos de los dedos contrarios acariciaban la raya que se formaba en su trasero, que a diferencia de su miembro, permanecía descubierto, dándole mayor placer. Sus caderas buscaban penetración de los dedos de Akashi, y su boca de partía para sacar un gemido o jadeo que intentaba ahogar en su garganta.

—Solo pídeme que los meta y lo haré. Como cuando me rogabas por eyacular en tu interior. —Dijo desvergonzado, bajando la ropa interior de Tetsuya, así dejando a su deleite todo su cuerpo descubierto. Sus dedos continuaron pasando por la línea en su trasero, estimulando aún más los movimientos fascinantes de Kuroko, esperando y rogando con su cadera que fuera penetrado.

No sabía si su rostro ardía de vergüenza o rabia con las palabras que le había dedicado Akashi, pero compartía el pensamiento de desear ser penetrado por aquella persona que había dado tanto a su vida, además de ser el dueño de su anterior virginidad, y de todos los pensamientos pervertidos que pasaban de vez en cuando por su mente.

—No. —Respondió jadeante, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ese hombre… —Dijo entre dientes. — ¿Acaso él tiene algo mejor que yo? —Saco el tema, sin saber de dónde, solo dejando el "no" de Kuroko en el aire. —Tú eres fuego, una llama, lujurioso y pervertido tal como me gustas… —Uno de sus dedos al fin decidió entrar a Tetsuya, provocándole un poco de dolor, aunque estaba un poco dilatado por el movimiento encima de esta hace un momento. —Me contaron… Que ese hombre es tan frio como el hielo, insípido y sin gracia; no te da nada del placer que deseas y mereces. —Sus dientes crujían de rabia, era obvia la razón, pero no le veía el porqué del todo.

Uno no elije de quien enamorarse, suponía. Aunque nunca vio nada más que amargura en su pareja. Akashi tenía algo de razón; siempre intentaba persuadir a su prometido para tener sexo, pero este solo lo ignoraba y salía; se podía decir que las pocas veces que lo habían hecho era por compromiso, o por razones como la madre de él o la suya, alguna cosa siempre era la razón para que tuvieran relaciones, nunca era por deseo de ambos, o por hacer el amor como se debía, era un poco de sexo descorazonado.

Otro dedo entro en su interior, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Mordió su labio inferior, mientras movía con mayor excite sus caderas, intentando alcanzar profundidad. Los dedos se abrían y cerraban en su interior, dejando entrar un poco de aire, después haciendo que este hiciera presión en sus dedos, una presión que llego a sentirse tan fuerte, como si desease tragar los dedos de Akashi.

—Pero sigues siendo el mismo… —Sus labios se dirigieron de forma hambrienta hacia uno de los pezones de Tetsuya, que estaban comenzando a ponerse duros debido a la estimulación que había comenzado a sentir. Se posó encima de uno de estos, dando un roce con sus labios encima, y luego envolviéndolo en estos, para apretarlos con fuerza y succionar como si deseara sacarle algún tipo de líquido a esta (además de sangre).

Ya con un tercer dedo en su interior su cuerpo estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, haciéndose ver como un desesperado por aquellas caricias, algo que era, de alguna forma.

— ¿Tanto ese hombre te hizo esperar por un momento de pasión? —Aunque no quería responder afirmativamente, solo basto con mirarlo de reojo para saber que así era. —Ya veo.

Los dedos salieron de su entrada, dejándolo esperando por más, así mismo sacando un gruñido involuntario. Su cuerpo fue volteado hacia abajo, dejando su parte trasera levantada a Akashi, y el resto de su cuerpo tendido en la cama, lleno de cansancio, pero con el deseo de más, mientras la parte de su cuerpo que mantenía levantada temblaba, esperando que algo entrase en su interior, y a algo se refería al miembro de Akashi, los dedos no eran suficiente.

—M-mételo. Por favor… —Jadeo, llevando sus manos a su trasero, y abriendo este para mejor vista a su entrada ya dilatada.

Escucho como la cremallera del pantalón del pelirrojo caía, para dejar al aire su erección, y palmar con ella la entrada al interior de Kuroko. Sin demora alguna, el miembro de Seijuuro entro en su interior, de una sola estocada, llegando un poco profundo.

—Ahg. —Gimió, dejando caer sus manos en el colchón de su cama.

Las emboscadas de Akashi no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los gemidos de Kuroko aumentaron ya sin vergüenza. Los brazos del pelirrojo llegaron al rostro de Tetsuya, buscando la boca de este para ingresar sus dedos allí, y juguetear con su lengüita, que comenzó a lamer los dedos de este, como cuando salían.

—Y dime, ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —Cuestiono, continuando con las embestidas.

—Hmm. —No quería decirlo, ni podía por los dedos que Akashi tenía en su boca, aunque principalmente no deseaba comentar eso.

Los dedos salieron de su boca, bajando hasta su quijada, y jalándolo de ella, para mirarlo a los ojos un poco mejor, aunque no por completo, tan solo con sus ojos entrecerrados lograba volverse al pelirrojo.

—Dilo. —Susurro a su oído, lamiendo a la vez este, y bajando al lóbulo, para darle una leve mordida que hizo que gimiese de inmediato.

—Eres… M-mejor… —Logro formular entre cada estocada que daba Akashi, seguido de sus fuertes gemidos que, aunque se hacían más cortos, cada vez aumentaban su volumen.

— ¿Si? ¿En qué? Dilo. —Dio una estocada más profunda, sacándole un grito de pasión a Tetsuya, mientras este se retorcía bajo el cuerpo más grande debido al montón de sensaciones tan placenteras que Akashi le hacía sentir.

—Ahg. E-en todo… —Mordió su labio inferior, haciendo un impulso para no soltar más palabras de las debidas, además de ser ayuda para el deseo que tenia de ser penetrado con más fuerza, algo que lo hacía sentir un completo degenerado, pero nadie puede ser perfecto, claro que la excepción podría ser Akashi, PODRIA, si no tuviera esa parte obsesiva-enfermiza que le atemorizaba y gustaba.

—Más específico. —Su mano apretó la quijada de Kuroko, partiendo de nuevo esta en dos, para volver a escuchar esos melodiosos gemidos que tanto amaba.

—E-eres bueno en todo… S-siempre lo has sido. —Jadeo rendido a la prepotencia que daba Akashi en él, nuevamente estaba cayendo a sus pies, nuevamente bajo ese encanto de Lucifer que poseía el pelirrojo.

—Así son las cosas… ¿eh? —Comento más como si fuese una pregunta que otra cosa. — ¿Por qué me terminaste si era tan perfecto? —Su cuerpo dio un violento giro, quedado de frente a Akashi, que no dejaba de entrar y salir de su interior, entra, sale, entra, sale; en un doloroso vaivén, que hacía que su interior ardiera como el infierno mismo.

—… —No respondió, solo quedando en un silencio incomodo que el pelirrojo no dejaría seguir.

— ¡Respóndeme, Tetsuya! —Grito algo alterado, sacudiendo el cuerpo del más bajo con violencia, que hizo que cayera ante él, desmayado, inconsciente, antes eyaculando en su pecho, con sus jadeos un poco vacíos, y al final quedando Akashi solamente en todos sus sentidos.

Seijuuro no se detuvo, continuando con sus embestidas, y bajando su rostro por el pecho del inconsciente, saboreando el aroma de su tez, llegando a las gotas de semen de Kuroko, succionándolas, saboreándolas, siendo como un dulce néctar para su gusto.

_Nunca te pude ni poder sacar de mi mente, nada me podrá desembriagar de tu amor…_

Dio unas estocadas más, llegando a su éxtasis en el interior de Tetsuya, aun así sin detenerse, continuo embistiéndolo, en diferentes posiciones, aunque este ya no estuviera allí del todo.

_Eres mío, solo mío. _

_El día de tu boda, estaré presente con una sonrisa sarcástica en mi rostro, mirándote, mirándolo. Me burlare en su cara, recordándole lo que te hice aquella noche. Nunca le perteneciste, solo fuiste por un momento de desdén._

Se supondría que el día de la boda era el más feliz de la pareja, bueno, era la excepción para Kuroko, ¡claro que lo era! ¿Cómo estar tranquilo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior? No, no quería ni recordarlo, aunque su cuerpo ardiera cada vez que recordaba los toques en su piel de mármol, dándole calor que su prometido nunca le pudo dar.

— ¿Estas bien? —Una de las mujeres que lo acompañaba en el cuarto, acomodándole el traje blanco de gala para hombre que usaría, toco su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo estoy. —Dio una fingida sonrisa, que intentaba desvanecerse cada vez que la mantenía más tiempo.

—No te culparía, es tu boda, el día más importante. —Suspiro la bella mujer, cogiendo su mano. —Salgamos, tu prometido espera.

Al salir, las personas lo recibían con alegría y melancolía en sus rostros debido a la idea de este en un compromiso formal, si, formal, sin vuelta atrás, no había, no había… ¡Esta bien! Eso no lo ayudaba para nada a mantener la calma.

Sus ojos de forma involuntaria buscaron a su abusador, sin dar respuesta, aun. Miro a su prometido: ahí estaba, vestido con un traje formal, arreglado de sus pies a su cabeza, y con esa expresión seria que a veces le asustaba. ¿Cómo la soportaría después del matrimonio? Bueno, eso lo hacía más que nada a felicidad de sus padres, querían que se casara con aquella familia debido a la unión de bienes que mantenían, pero en realidad no veía nada atractivo en aquel sujeto, nada, aparte de ser grande, eso admitía que lo hacía lucir feroz, pero no se acercaba ni a versátil.

Dio un suspiro ahogo cuando llego al altar junto a su pareja, quien lo miro extrañado y algo enojado.

— ¿Qué con ese suspiro? —Preguntó en voz baja, tomando las manos de su prometido.

—No es nada, continuemos con esto. —Dijo como si se tratase de un simple juego el matrimonio. El hombre no dijo nada, y continuo con esa actuación de matrimonio, claro que lo era, no se veía ni una pisca de amor en esa unión matrimonial.

Volvió a suspirar, ladeando su cabeza mientras el hombre que los casaría comenzaba su sermón. No presto mucha atención, ya pasando varios minutos ahí, sin decir nada, solo con sus manos unidas. Se ahogaría de tantos suspiros, al dar otro aún más fuerte, siendo notado por el _Padre _y algunos de los presentes.

—Al menos finge que te interesa. —Comento su prometido en un murmuro, apretándole un poco las manos, estaba que se dormía, enserio.

Volvió a ladear su cabeza, esta vez encontrándose con el pelirrojo que había abusado de él. Su cuerpo se tensó, quedando su mirada fija hacia él. Traía un traje elegante, y su perfil era de alabar, tan hermoso como siempre, y aquella burlona sonrisa, sarcástica, cumplió lo que prometió.

—Tetsuya Kuroko acepta en sagrado matrimonio a este hombre, en la vida y la muerte… —Escucho la lejana voz del hombre. —En la salud y enfermedad… —Miro a su prometido, volviendo rápidamente a Akashi, que continuaba mirándolo. —En la riqueza y la pobreza… —Imito el movimiento anterior, esta vez quedando más minutos en el rostro del pelirrojo. — ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sus manos cayeron, quedando estático sin responder a lo que decía el _Padre, _dejando a todos en espera de la respuesta. Otra vez miro a Akashi Seijuuro, recordando todo lo que habían pasado en su vida como novios, en sus días de colegio, en los momentos más desfavorables, y hasta los momentos en que el pelirrojo perdía la cabeza; todos, todos eran demasiado hermosos, eran como tesoros… ¿Lo dudaba? Si, ¿dudaba en casarse? Claro, desde el momento en que piso el altar, ¿Amaba al hombre que ansiaba su respuesta?...

—No, perdón…

—

**Naomi:** No acostumbro a escribir al final pero era necesario xD

Si, y ahí queda y no, no continua. xD

¿Curiosidad? Si, esa era la idea.

¿Soy cruel? Lo se, me lo dicen muy seguido. xD

ASDFGHJK xD me mataran, yo se que si, los deje como: ¡¿Y que más?! ¡¿Se va con Akashi o no?!

Ahí les dejo eso para que ustedes sueñen lindo[?]. También a libertad de ustedes quien es con quien se iba a casar Kuroko. xD

Tal vez, TAL VEZ, Suba que paso después, pero eso seria a mi firma (esta en mi cuenta de amor yaoi), ya que no quiero hacer ilusiones conque esto continue. xD

Cancion que me inspiro: Eres mía - Romeo Santos [jodida bachata que me llama :'c ]

Gracias por leer.

_By: naomiatikawa_


End file.
